You Know I Don't Take No for an Answer
by ilovemew
Summary: Based on Forgiving Rollins. Takes place back in Atlanta before Amanda moved to New York. Follows Amanda trying to deal with her rape.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first SVU fic! I'm sorry if it sucks. So Forgiving Rollins literately killed me yesterday, after it took my heart out and stomped all over it. I watched it seven times today, whoops my bad. I had a snow day what do you expect! Okay anyway this fic takes place right after Patton rapes Amanda. I was thinking about what happen right before her transfer and this is what I got! Okay, enjoy! Please Review! **

"Clean up for work tomorrow," Deputy Chief Patton slurred as he walked to the door. He was so drunk he was having trouble walking to the door. When he walked out he shut the door with a bang. Amanda lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She was shaking but unable to move.

"Did I really just allow him to do that to me?" Amanda thought to herself. Amanda could not believe what had just happened. She never thought she could become a victim. She never thought she would allow a man to use her in that way. She never thought this could be her.

After what felt like an eternity Amanda got up slowly. She carefully walked into the hotel bathroom. Blood was everywhere. Amanda was in shock at how much blood there really was. It was dripping down her legs. It was around the big bite mark. There was blood dripping down her face from Patton pushing her head into the headboard. Her lip was also slit and bleeding. Amanda glanced at herself in the mirror. She winced at the sight. Amanda did not look at herself for a while after that, she was too disgusted.

Amanda took a deep breath to try and clam herself down. She ripped what was left of her cloths' off. They felt so dirty clinging to her skin. She just didn't want anything to touch her. Amanda stepped in the shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go. The scalding water burned Amanda's flesh. She didn't care. She felt as if his hands were permanently stained onto her skin. Maybe they would go away if she burned them. It didn't work. She could still feel him touching her. She felt so weak, so powerless but most of all so guilty. Amanda could handle every else it was the overwhelming sense of guilty that got to her. After all if she didn't agree to sleep with him than none of this would have happened.

Amanda watched as the water turned red and traveled down the drain. It seemed like something that only happened in movies.

Amanda jumped into the air when she heard a small knock at the door.

"Housekeeping!" a woman yelled.

"Come in, I was just leaving." Amanda said jumping out of the shower. She needed to get out of there, as far away as she could get. Amanda took a deep breath before getting dressed again. She did not want to put on those cloths again, but she really didn't have a choice. Amanda winced as the fabric touched her skin. It made her feel even more disgusted.

Amanda whipped the tears from her eyes and ran to her car. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying. She just couldn't believe what was happening. She just couldn't believe she let all.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__You are not going anywhere," Patton said with an evil grin. He slapped Amanda's face with great force and she gave up. "No one would believe you anyway," he finished. _

Amanda jumped at the sound of car horns blaring. She did not realize it but the stop light she was at had turned green and the car behind her was growing impatient. She took of speeding until she got home. Amanda ran up to her apartment as fast as possible.

"Woah, Amanda you okay?" asked Steve her neighbor, after bumping into her.

"Yeah I'm fine," She whispered as she made her way past him.

Once inside Amanda went straight for the bathroom. She collapsed onto the floor and threw up into the toilet. Amanda was so disgusted she couldn't even handle it. Then she quickly threw off her cloths into the garbage. She never wanted to see them again.

Amanda rubbed her face with her hands. She didn't know what to do. How could she go to work and see him there? Amanda knew she had to act as if nothing ever happened. Maybe if she pretended for long enough would seem real.

Amanda knew that what Patton did wasn't right but she couldn't blame him. It was all her fault. She is the one who agreed to meet him. She walked right into it. Amanda just prayed to God that he would do as promised and help her sister. She couldn't let her own sister go to jail.

* * *

><p>Rollins walked into the office with a long sleeve shirt on to cover all of her bruises. She sat down at her desk and took a deep breath. She noticed a group of guys staring at her. Amanda wondered if they knew. It seemed as if it was written on her face. Amanda just nervously looked down and pretended to work hoping it was just her imagination.<p>

"I know what you did," Sam whispered in Rollins' ear. She jumped at him being so close. He was also disgusting, but today more so.

"And what did I do?"

"You slept with Chief Patton. You thought that would get you ahead but know everyone knows who you really are; a slut," he spat at her.

Amanda was trembling at this accusation.

"He is a liar!" Amanda yelled louder than she met too.

"Oh come on Amanda. You work late nights and it's just you two. He is your mentor. Do you really expect me to believe you wouldn't sleep with him?"

Amanda blankly stared at him. It didn't look like she was listening at all. "I told him….I begged him to stop."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah right. You just didn't want everyone to know what a dirty little slut you are."

"Come one Amanda you can't leave me out," Sam sounded angry and it frightened the blonde in front of him. Sam reached over and put his hand on Amanda's thigh.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she harshly spoke. Amanda got put pushing him away and went straight for the bathroom.

Amanda sat down in a stall and allowed herself to cry. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the boys club or any of it. Patton attacked her and now everyone thinks she's a whore and maybe she is. Maybe they are all right all along, maybe she just wasn't cut out to be a detective.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just wanted to take a moment to personally thank Joy for her wonderful reviews. Your kind words make me happier than I can describe. You are right when things like this happen it is just disgusting. Thank you and everybody for reading and reviewing on my story. **

**My goal is to show Amanda thinking that she was raped at first but then to second guess herself. All of the people around her pressuring her and even just her telling herself that it wasn't rape made her believe so. I hope I will do her story justice. Thank you for your continued support. **

**One more thing, sorry! Okay so I think Sam was the Captain in Forgiving Rollins but has not been promoted yet in my story. **

Amanda took deep breaths trying to pull herself together. She needed to be strong. After a few short minutes Amanda got up and left the stall. She slowly made her way to the mirror. Amanda gave herself a good look in the mirror. Her makeup was running and her eyes were red and puffy. All around she just looked like a mess. Amanda didn't want anyone to see her like this so she quickly wiped away her tears. Once she was finally pleased with her appearance she walked out ready to face the world.

Rollins had a plan. She was going to ask her captain to be transferred and if he said no she would beg. Amanda just couldn't take it anymore. This was over the line. She put up with a lot of crap over the years but this assault or whatever it was had crossed the line.

Amanda walked back to her desk with her head held high. She continued to work on paper work planning on talking to Captain Hayes after she finished. Rollins noticed a group of guys across the squad room. Patton and Sam were among them. They were laughing and looking over in her direction.

"I better be able to leave this hell," Amanda thought to herself.

Rollins could see people she hardly knew staring at her. She took a deep breath to contain her hurt and embarrassment. She couldn't let Patton win. Amanda was going to stay at HER desk. She could do it. Amanda decided she just wouldn't look up from the paper.

After an hour of paperwork Amanda could take all of the snickering no more. She got up and marched into Captain Hayes' office. Rollins did not even bother to knock she walked right in, which was something she had never done before. She closed the door with force releasing some of her building anger.

"I need a transfer." Rollins almost yelled. She needed to make sure he understood the urgency of this.

"Well hello to you to Detective Rollins," Captain Hayes said with a smile.

"Please, I'm not in the mood. I just need you to transfer me," Amanda told him increasingly becoming agitated.

"I am not about to lose my best detective without a reason. So why all of a sudden do you NEED this transfer," he asked mocking her urgency.

"You wouldn't understand," Amanda said. Her heart sank. There was no way she could ever tell her Captain. He would surly laugh and call her a slut just like the rest of them.

"Try me Amanda," Captain Hayes compassionately questioned. His demeanor seemed to have changed. He had sensed her worry and maybe he even worried for her. He almost seemed fatherly to her in that moment.

"It's Patton. I just can't take it anymore," Amanda barley whispered.

"Honey, I will let you transfer. I have had others complain about that bastard. Diane, the woman who worked here before you, she…" Captain Hayes voice trailed off and a sad look appeared in his eyes.

Amanda had truly never seen this coming. Hayes words instantly comforted her. She could transfer, she could get out. She was finally going to be free.


End file.
